Artemis & Jack My new strange faimly
by PainInSilence
Summary: The team have to fight ninjas. One of them is faimly. Robin knows who. -Pretty suky summary but the one inside is better. Please reveiew
1. Chapter 1

(Artemis POV)Artwmis and Jack/(Jack's POV)My new strange family

$umm€®¥-The team was on a staeth mission . Yeah, like that'll go well.

NO POV

Gotham, rooftops

The team was on a mission in Gotham. Batman was busy at an imporrtant meeting at the Watchtower so he left Robin in charge of makeing sure the team doesnt get themself killed while aqualad gave the orders.

They, of coarse, blew they're cover. Whick is why they're fighting ninjas. Yeah. Ninjas. Ras al gul apparently was th brains of this opperation.

M'gann was helping Superboy with four ninjas while kid flash was helping robin with six. Artemis and aqualad were by themselfs, aqualad fighting three and artemis one.

Artemis somehow ended up with the leader. Their moves blended together well. Even with artemis shooting her bow he could dodge them easily.

Robin and kid just finished off their group and were tying them up like m'gann and superboy. Aqualad got two down and was finisheing up with the third.

The leader jumped and ran across the next building. Artemis followed."Artemis! Wait!" M'gann yelled but it was no use artemis was too far, now three buildings away.

"I'll get her" robin said running off. Aqualad was finished with his ninjas and sighed.

"We need to work on teamwork." Aqualad said sadly " lets follow to make sure nothing happens".

Artemis was determined to capture him. She needed some closure on whether or not her baby was okay.

She almost caught him when he tripped off the edge of the 20 story building(they had been useing grappiling hooks and arrows to go up and down).

"JACK!" Artemis yelled. The said person was fumbleing with their ran to the edge and shot her grapple arrow at his back and caught him.

When he got back up on the building she hugged him, he hugged back.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked

"Yeah. But that was a bit scary." Jack told his mother realeaseing the hug. " It's okay. You know that wouldn't have happened if you would just come and work with the good guys." Artemis scolded

"Yeah yeah. " Jack said with a smile " i actually asked to lead this mission so i could visit you. Possibly even join you but i didnt know if you had all the details worked out so i didnt get my hopes up."

"Of coarse i have a plan! Maybe not a very good one, but hey, im not the strategist of the group. Artemis said with a shrug.

"Good, because if i dont leave soon i may not have a chance." Jack said seriously.

"Okay then. Go back tonight and we'll start the plan tommarow. Be good, okay and no getting killed" Artemis kissed his forehead.

"Bye mom" Jack yelled as he grappled off the building "bye!" Artemis yelled back before turning around to see robin.

"AHHHH! Geez, i coulda fell off the building ya know!"

"And i woulda caught ya. So, you have a kid. He seems nice" Robin said woth a smirk

"Yeah. But why aren't you freaking out?" Artemis asked suspitious

"I knew about it. I just hadn't met him or at least saw him until now." Robin replyed smoothly

"What...how!?" Artemis didn't talk about her faimly around the team and doesn't have any pictures...

Robin pulled out a photo of jack when he was five."ohhhh. Damn it i knew i dropped it." Artemis took the picture and put it in her pocket. "Thanks for picking it up before anyone else saw it."

"No prob we better go though because the rest of the team is on their way here." Robin told her walking towards the opisite edge.

"Yeah."

"Hey what happened?" Kid asked when Robin and artemis met up with them.

"He got away" Artemis and Robin said at th same time. The team looked at them suspitously but didnt ask questions. Most of them were busy tommarow so they didnt feel like asking anyway, they were tired.

Aqualad told m'gann to summon the bio ship.

Everyone got on and the ride was silent. The team did glance a worried look to the two humans of the team but otherwise left them to their thoughts.

Sorry if it doesnt make sense. Please reveiw


	2. Profiles, kinda

Ok. So...lets just ignore th laws of birth and physics in his story! Because its mine and it really doesnt matter.

Artemis:18

Wally:18

Conner:18

Mgann:26

Dick:15

Kaldur: i have no idea how old he was in general anyway so he's just ageless (but if he needs a age then go with18 or 20).

* * *

Ok, now for the father. I haven't decided yet. I 'll probably add it in somewhere in chapter 4. Dont worry updates shouldnt take too long. Emphasis on shouldn't.

- for the guest


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter two)

Back at mountain, next day

$¢€n€- Robins on th couch useing his laptop. Cave is empty.

"Okay, you gonna help me?" Artemis asked Robin

"Sure. Whatcha need?" Robin awnsers back looking up from his laptop

"I need you to help me convince the league or rather Batman beleive that Jack isn't a threat and can be a good asset to the team." Artemis explained" and also, after that i need you to help me train him to restrwin from killing and not to mention we need to keep his past and relations a secret..." Artemis trailed off.

"Of coarse. He could always liv in the mountain and we could train him in the fores near by if you want." Suggested Robin

"Good idea! But we also have to come up with a hero name and weapens." Artemis remembered

"Ok. How long till we introduce him?"Robin asked Artemis

"Two days. Until then, he'll have to live somewhere...he can't stay at my house. To much of a risk Ras will find him. Can you take him to your house?"Artemis wondered where the boy wonder lived often and hopped that if Jack went ther, when he came back he could describe what it was like.

"Umm..."Robin said thinking" yeah! I can say he' a friend an his parents went on a trip and he wanted to hang out!"

"Cool. We also have to get him civvies, got any?" Artemis asked

"Duh. How often do you see me here sleeping?"Robin asked artemis like the awnser is the mos obvios in the world.

"No."

"Exactly"

"Good" Artemis smiled 'maybe this will work out


	4. Bonus Alternative chapter 3

-SORRY FOR ALL THE SPACEING! I was useing my notepad so when i copy and paste it makes it like two spaces each time.

$$$$$$Bonus alternative chapter$$$$$$

"Robin cave?

"Robin cave? You have your own cave?

"Yup. Follow me." Robin gestured for artemis to follow

They walke down he hallway to Robin's room. When the door was open, the lights turned on and artemis gaped.

"Woah" Robin's room was smaller than the others but you wouldn't be able to tell. His walls were bright blue with bookshelfs, and he had a desk with a huge computer.

Robin went to the computer and typed in a password and a secret panel opened. Robin walkede inside"come on" robin told artemis.

Artemis shook out of her daze and walke inside. "Hold on!" Robin ylled to her. The small round floor opened under them and sent them falling and slideing through a tube.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Yahoo!" Robin smiled at artemis's expression.

When th tube ended they both landed in a ball pit. "Never get old!" Robin jumped out from under all th after artemis.

"A warning would have been nice!"

"Ok! Ok! Calm down! Anyway, welcome to the Robin cave!" Robin said flipping out th ball pit and heading for a computer.

"Good pic artemis" robin says holding up a picture o artemis screaming and robin laughing.

"Arg..." artemis said takeing the picture from his hands and putting it in her Ooooooo looked around her. The R cave, as she decided to call it, was circus theme.

"Why's it circus themed?"artemis asked lookin over to Robin wh was getting cotten candy for them both. He handed her the pink one.

"Its where i grew up"

Artemis looked at robin with suprise"really?"

"Yeah."robin said looking a he with sad eyes." I mis it."

"Would batman want you telling me that?" Artemis asked amused yet worried also.

"No. But he's not here and he doesn't even know about this place."

Artemis gawked " What!? How!?"

"I dint tell him"

"But how did he not find it?"

"I hid i from all camaras, heat sensors e.t.c . Black canary helped me."

"Why black canary?"

"She nows about my past and knows that when im upset i cwn com here to calm down." Robin said happily" it like a theripy room".

"Oh"

"Its fine"

Robin showed her to the training room. It was amazing. It had almos all equipment you would ever need. Acrobats, ninjas, samari, amazons, speedsters, wizards, and sorcerers, e.t.c .

"Wow" is all Artemis could manage to get out.

$$$$$$END$$$$$$$

Did you like it? Was it confuseing?


End file.
